


嫉妒

by karamelxucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, 含Bug, 臆想产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelxucker/pseuds/karamelxucker
Summary: 没有一个人能够把另一个人从他的注定的命运中挽救出来。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	嫉妒

他该是嫉妒的。

从霍格沃兹特快上的第一眼开始，裂痕就存在于时间与空间。他拉开门，光扑了满怀。詹姆·波特漫不经心吹开额前散落的碎发。他甚至懒得用手拨弄，只一个动作就可以吸引目光，全神贯注。

詹姆·波特像是那种丰腴之家的孩子，被岩皮饼、奇迹、勇士与龙的故事包围。与西弗勒斯·斯内普熟知的一切都截然相反，格格不入。

他的目光抛了过来。西弗勒斯·斯内普接住，又被灼烫般避开，朝相反的方向溃散。他闭上眼，在这样直白的目光下震颤，接着飞快执起语言做的矛，投掷了回去。

詹姆·波特在逆光中微笑，鼻梁一侧投下一小片阴影。

西弗勒斯·斯内普只回想起蜘蛛尾巷。

当他置身黑黝黝的夜，坐在屋顶，两脚悬空，向伦敦以西的霓虹伸手，五彩斑斓的光像精灵，掠过他的指头，仿佛他合拢五指就可以抓住。但当他关上阁楼的斜窗，绕过满地狼藉，蜘蛛尾巷依旧像伦敦的冬天那样冰冷，且满怀敌意。

他在退缩时被詹姆·波特绊了一脚。

莉莉·伊万斯当然可以满不在乎地冲詹姆波特冷哼，扬长而去。她在掌心绽放开牡蛎般的花，她从秋千上张开双臂，鸟一样飞翔，她的温暖和詹姆·波特如出一辙。

都与西弗勒斯·斯内普无关。

他和莉莉·伊万斯找到空车厢，她坐在他身旁，他能感受到下陷，满载零食的小车叮叮哐哐驶过。他将头抵在毛玻璃上，暖洋洋的。

霍格沃兹特快像条红蛇穿梭过山脉。

森林、麦野和初秋的羊肠路都被简化成飞逝的线条、模糊的色块，苍绿、金黄、深红、暗淡的土黄，一闪而过的、银盾似的天空。

他朝莉莉的巧克力蛙轻轻摇头。

一个秋日，一双榛子色眼睛在他记忆里明亮了一瞬，将他灼伤，而后终生隐隐作痛。

像唤醒了一只沉睡在体内的怪物，他感到嫉妒如影随形。

他只身前往斯莱特林，在阴暗地窖无人可依。蛇类的社交模式也只是蜘蛛尾巷法则的文明化，在天平的一端去掉暴力，加上阴谋。

即使他依旧能够在厌恶中适应。

他的感情该和魔药技艺一样严苛精准，分毫不差。当他在魔药的烟雾和气味中逡巡，像祭司在帕台农神庙燃烧月桂叶，注视升腾的迷雾感知神谕。

但是嫉妒，嫉妒像暗火在阴燃，詹姆·波特从烟雾与梦境中脱身，变成他无孔不入的现实梦魇。

他按压书脊取下，木架空隙中詹姆·波特的乱发一闪而过，他抱一摞书与羊皮纸路过大礼堂，窃窃私语中纷飞的“詹姆·波特”风一样肆虐咆哮，他跨越过空无一人的旋转长梯，在相反的延伸线与詹姆·波特对视。

总是詹姆·波特扬起笑，冲他竖中指，他冷着脸回以同样的手势。

下一刻就是激荡厮杀的魔咒。光纠缠着爆裂，风刃拔地而起，气流在骤然的升温中扭曲变形，光与影被剪裁拉长，一帧帧的，放映他们躲闪，弹射，退却和进攻的身姿。

狮子与蛇都是天生的掠食者。

若非直接遇上掠夺者，他未必会与詹姆·波特的近身战中落下风。

到最后一切五彩斑斓的光都厚重铺下，像霓虹或者烟花，詹姆·波特大笑着撞他的肩膀，从扶梯上滑下。

“你要迟到了，蠢货。”

羊皮纸从一个掠夺者飞向另一个掠夺者。

西里斯·布莱克接过它，摊开，埋头写着什么，再折叠成动物模样，扔给莱姆斯·卢平，接着狼人因刻意压低的笑而两肩颤抖。

折纸动物们从西弗勒斯·斯内普眼前一个个蹿过，一头嚎叫的狼，或是一只奔走的狗，再或是一只胡须长长的老鼠。不断翻涌的烦躁海浪般拍打他的理智。

只有那么一次，詹姆·波特扔给西里斯·布莱克，玛丽·麦金农却突如其来地伸开了个懒腰。那只纸鹿被她打偏，砸在西弗勒斯·斯内普头上，又掉落桌面。

他瞪那只纸鹿像瞪一个突然出现的婴儿。

西弗勒斯·斯内普缓慢抬起眼，像齿轮运转，他集中全部的恶意将轻蔑掷向詹姆·波特，再挪移目光，挥舞断头台之斧般扫视过西里斯·布莱克，最后，从鼻腔中发出一声阴暗的不可名状的冷哼。

从这几近实质化的恶意中提取哪怕一毫克，都足以杀死生命、宇宙以及一切。

波特愣了下，布莱克则远远耸了个肩，撕扯下一张纸折出大狗。那只狗飞过西弗勒斯·斯内普，冲他呲牙。西弗勒斯·斯内普卷起上唇，轻轻拿起书，拍开它。

它在玛丽·麦金农的尖叫和坩埚中寿终正寝。

他收回目光，没有去理会对方是否气急败坏。斯拉格霍恩还在抑扬顿挫讲述月见草的第七种用途，他翻过课本的书页，拿笔划掉熬制的步骤，在一旁的空白处写下自己的解法。

他的字迹爬满书的每个角落，密密麻麻。斯拉格霍恩在绕过他时注意到了，但只停留了片刻，就去关注着下一位斯莱特林的熬制结果。

他听说过斯拉格霍恩的鼻涕虫俱乐部。部员在那里能获取提携、人脉、某些道路。

以及一个不可言说名字的更多信息。

被他遗忘的纸鹿叫了一声，他皱眉低头，那只纸鹿傻乎乎的，四处张望，又迈开长腿跑到他面前，不耐烦地踢了踢他的手指。

他不知道是什么阻止他将它一指头弹开。

直到它企图吃掉他的书。

他需要阶梯和力量。更强大的、足以让任何人正视他的力量。

他在书的扉页上写下“混血王子”，像继承艾琳·普林斯为数不多有价值的部分。

不止一次的，詹姆·波特对他抱着的禁书挑眉，他会在迎面走过时故意撞他的肩膀，让书飞出去，散落一地。

但这一次，当詹姆·波特嘲讽的目光垂落时，它凝固了。他看到了它们，一些陈旧的书脊上标注“诅咒”、“黑魔法”和“致命”，另一些在泛黄的羊皮纸内页配布令人作呕的插图，一个内部外翻的女人。

他先詹姆·波特一步拾捡起那些书。

“莉莉知道你在研究黑魔法吗?”

像冷水洗掉了他的大笑，詹姆·波特的表情变成了彻头彻尾的厌恶。“我以为——”

“用不着你管，波特。”他飞快打断詹姆·波特的话，斩钉截铁。他深吸一口气。“或者她。”

他曾以为那嫉妒熄灭了，平息了，但只一粒火就足以让它死灰复燃，迅速燎原。

“是什么让你以为你有资格对我指手画脚，波特?”他望进詹姆·波特的眼，发现对方榛子色的眼睛也烧得发亮。

他看见了愤怒。

于是这就是脱口而出制造的罪孽。

与惩罚。

波特钳住他的下巴，迫使他仰头看落地镜里的自己，晃动，淤伤像落日般五彩斑斓，他咬进波特的虎口，铁锈在嘴里弥漫，他承受疼痛又毫不吝啬以疼痛反击。

他们该是两个势均力敌的击剑者，在进攻和退后时保持迅疾与警惕。直到詹姆·波特念出“力劲松懈”。

“好好看着你自己，斯内普。”波特在他耳旁轻轻说着。

他的手无力地按压在镜子上，在雾气腾腾中印下一只轮廓分明的手。肮脏，不堪，被强制引导的欲望驱使，从喉咙里发出细小的、仿佛不属于他的声音。

“看你是怎么被一个波特侵犯着达到高潮。”

他在镜中赤裸，双腿打开到极致。他要咬紧牙关，蜷缩身体，才不会让呻吟溢出喉咙，不让眼泪滚淌而下。他的后颈被詹姆·波特咬住，像猎物的喉管被狮子咬住，不知道下一秒是丧命还是戏弄。

到最后詹姆·波特释放进他体内，解开束缚他双手的领带。

他滑落在地，自己和对方的白浊混在一起，从腿间蜿蜒而下。詹姆·波特从长袍内口袋中取出一张薄薄的邀请函，将它卷成一卷，塞进他的身体，说，“恭喜，斯拉格霍恩邀请你加入鼻涕虫俱乐部。记得找身适合的衣服，并洗干净你的内裤。”

“我会杀死你的，波特。”他说，声音几近喑哑，蛇一样嘶鸣。“我发誓我会的。”

“很好。”詹姆·波特的表情甚至没有一丝一毫的松动，他伸手捏着他的下巴，仔细端详他。

魔咒从詹姆·波特舌尖弹出。

“这样就很好。”

他再也没有直视过他一眼。

西弗勒斯·斯内普躺在无边际的黑暗，让潮水般的过往淹没。蛇咬和疼痛都模糊着远去。

他做到了，他杀死了他，间接的。一九八一年的冬天，他跌跌撞撞闯进高锥克山谷，只有雪覆盖一切。

他终生都在蜘蛛尾巷中踯躅，徘徊不定。命运让他一败涂地，神又给予他宽恕，让他情人与情敌的孩子成为他的枷锁，使他负罪一生。神再将这枷锁打碎。

他终究是独活了这一生。

神也该是善妒者，因人的死亡可以终结生命而愤恨、嫉妒，在孤独中永恒。

西弗勒斯·斯内普缄默着，痛苦着，在光中灰飞烟灭。

那光再也不会刺痛他了。

全文完。


End file.
